SAO III : After Years
by s1s
Summary: Assuming GGO was the last installment of SAO which should be true. Reiki Kawahara did not touch of on our heroes in this story. We shall see things through my eyes. [Slice Of Life] [Kirito][Asuna] The following is rated T for sexual innuendos


**-SAO III:After Years-**

Hey Hey, SOS here, I'm presenting you a 3 part arc, now the thing with the last 3 part arc was that, it didn't work because of lazy old Red Shadow,he went with DatAnimeKid to some place then when they came back they told me they didn't feel like doing that anymore, so I think it will work this time, because it will just be me this time, it will take longer though because I am doing all the jobs.

Any ways, this brief introduction includes me telling you that this story was done on a whim... lol. Enjoy

 **-Effect-**  
Kazuto had just been through an induction phase to his University, obviously he was going to take Mechatronics as his degree. As he was on his way home he remembered the new Aincrad update, featuring different monsters of the Aincrad mythology. The one that caught his eye particularly was Mephisto the Miasmic Demon Lord. The boss dropped a legendary sword he desired, Sleepy Blade of Morpheus. The passive ability of the sword piqued his interest, every successful strike slowed his opponents speed adding on speed to him, it's base damage was quite good too, he even liked the tint of red on the void black colored sword.

When he got home, he gave his group a call and told them about the new bosses, Klien was extremely excited about the Reanimated Shogun's Kusanagi. Aegil and Liz were more about the cash this would get them. Needless to say, Suguha could not go as she was on an overseas trip with other friends.

When they reached floor 87 they begun to create a carefully approached plan. They knew Mephisto was a medium ranged battlemage and could use Physical and Magical attacks, an extremely tough boss for a party of 7. Kirito and Klein would be in the Vanguard, Aegil and Liz were the Flanking Heavy Attackers, Sinon was with Asuna as the support, Asuna however was playing the guerilla role, assisting with Offense and Defense.

When they defeated Mephisto, Kirito was rewarded with his prize and Asuna was somehow given the hidden drop of Cupid's longbow of Amor. Asuna had taken Latin classes and knew what the last word meant, she decided to try it out on Kirito later. Next they went to the Last Shogun's dungeon. Klien got his prized Kusanagi and immediately said goodbye and began to level with it. Aegil and Liz went off to the hawker market to get the stuff old. Sinon needed to get going to her Make Up lessons. Asuna whispered to Kazuto's ear and said

"Kirito-kun... Let me test this weapon on you"

Kazuto relented and allowed Asuna to shoot him, he thought it strange since Asuna was not a bow user. As he saw the arrow flow to him he felt a sense of harmony and the desire to avoid the projectile. When it stuck in to him, he noticed he suffered no HP loss. Asuna was extremely disappointed that a legendary bow had no effects, perhaps it was because she wasn't skilled in bows or the effect of Amor was lost from the Demon Lord's influence. As the two proceeded to head to their home for a chat, Kirito felt a sudden burst of emotion. The emotions began to make him feel weird, next he felt a sudden need for something, someone, something from that someone, he looked and saw Asuna smiling sweetly at him. At this point he was drooling, it was apparent to Asuna.

"What is it Kirito-Kun? Am I too pretty?" Asuna chuckled

"Huu... I... I uuuggghhhhh, I... I need... You... Urrfff" clearly Asuna's comments weren't helping Kazuto contain his growing sexual desires. Half of Kazuto wanted to lay Asuna out and gently caress her... and... His thoughts were cut off as he felt a thud while colliding with something solid. He fell into a daze and could only hear Asuna's worried words as his vision darkened.

"Awake?" Came Asuna's gentle whispers "How about that? ALO's only dual wielding swordsman defeated by the wall of his own home? Haha, now Kirito-Kun, what was that about earlier?"

Reminding Kazuto about that only served to increase his libido.  
"Huu... Asuna... Let me..." Asuna heard this then looked up the lore of the bow.  
'The Lord of Love's stolen Longbow. The shot target feels nothing, lowering their guard. When the effect takes place, it increases the desire for their loved one(s) exponentially. For enjoyable bed time, suck the tongue of your partner and that will calm their raging hormones but still leave them desiring you.

Upon reading this, Asuna understood Kazuto's abnormal behavior, he had become a slave to her love!

"Kirito-Kun stick your tongue out please" this was unnecessary as Kazuto was already panting with his tongue hanging out. Asuna motioned for him to come over. When Kazuto was in proximity she captured his tongue with hers and begun to extract the sweet honey like syrup. She pulled away from him and as she did, Kazuto's eyes glazed over then after a few seconds returned to normal.

"Asuna... Can I have you now? Please..." Kazuto pleaded in a normal manner

Asuna smirked and wiggled her finger gesturing or him to approach. Screams of pleasure were heard, birds chirped and moved to their nests. Clearly both of the lovebirds were having an eventful night blessed with six hours of sleep afterwards if any at all.

Kazuto woke up and noticed the womanly figure clung to him like glue. He gazed over Asuna in all her cloth less glory. Kazuto didn't have as many lecherous thoughts anymore, well, not more than a teenage man with a beautiful girlfriend would have.

"Jeez, can't complain, but what happened last night to cause this? Must have been Asuna, it can only be her effect on me" Kazuto whispered as he wrapped his free arm back around Asuna and fell back in to his deep slumber.

I cri everitim when friends don't help Q_Q


End file.
